Moist Dreams of Toko Fukawa
by Ashlyn-i
Summary: Fukawa wants to help motivate the Future Foundation with her writing. Unfortunately for the characters, her mind has become stuck in the gutter and is incredibly descriptive about what it sees there. Rated M for erotic description and potential swearing. Accepting requests for character pairings, scenarios and reactions.
1. And So She Wrote

I'm pretty much doing this because I have writers block on all my other stories. After the next chapter, I will take requests for any pairings you may want, and any themes or positions ;)

This isn't meant to be taken seriously, and will probably be updated very irregularly, just to warn you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dangan Ronpa, or the characters or pairings. Nor do I technically own the concept of Fukawa writing 'Moist Dreams in Malaysia'; belongs to Faulerro and the writers of Dangan Ronpa Abridged Thing (DRAT).

Incidentally, I might as well credit them because they're the people who got me thinking about writing this. Then I went on Fanfiction and saw all the various pairings that people were happily writing fluff about. And so I was inspired. Congratulations. If you write fluff, you inspired me.

Yeah, except the first chapter. That's backstory.

* * *

Toko Fukawa sighed wearily. All around her the sound of crunching, the chink of cutlery and a general hubbub of happy chattering from Future Foundation workers as they relaxed in the headquarters cafeteria during their lunch break. Everyone was enjoying spending a brief time away from their attempts to help the world out of its own destruction and enjoying simply being with friends. All, except for Fukawa, who sat alone at the long table, a small circle of empty seats around her. Further down the table, Fukawa heard her name being mentioned.

"It _is_ Fukawa, isn't it? Not, you know... the other one..."

"Yeah, that's Fukawa."

"How can you tell?"

A laugh and then, "from the general air of gloom and doom she gives off."

Another laugh and someone different added, "that and if it was Genocider, you'd probably have a sharp instrument sticking out of your neck by now."

Fukawa picked up her fork and toyed with it, contemplating the suggestion. Instead, she used it to flick her food around. The topic moved away from her for a moment onto the increasing problem the monokumas have been causing before:

"...then again, the problem has died down a bit since Genocider joined the offensive team. She seems to slice through them with ease."

"And it was really easy to convince her to join after Togami got involved."

"Yeah, we'd been trying to convince her for days, even pestering Fukawa to ask for us. Then one day, in the middle of our conversation, Togami buts in, simply orders Genocider to help and she complies immediately."

So that's why the pestering had stopped. Fukawa had been incredibly annoyed when those Future Federation morons had begun following her around the premises asking for Genocider's help, begging her to make Syo reconsider. And then all of a sudden, it had stopped.

Fukawa sighed and happily hugged herself. So Byakuya-sama had stepped in to help her had he; he was so considerate, he must have seen how horribly their pestering had been affecting her. Yes, it did mean that Syo had control over their body for much longer periods than usual and, yes, it did mean that Fukawa would sometimes wake up in horribly dangerous places with obviously no idea how she got there, but there was always someone who'd protect her and get her back to safety (or dust her with pepper, or show her blood which instantly made her change back). Byakuya-sama must have known she was protected, that she'd never be in danger. Oh, he was so considerate! He gave Fukawa a reason to be at the headquarters, to stay by his side. Yes, that's why he must have done it; he was using Genocider to keep Fukawa close to him...

"So what does Fukawa do?"

Although the question, much like the earlier conversation about her, had been asked in a whisper, it had carried across the general noise. Fukawa froze and stared down the table at the commenter. Her staring was unnoticed as the perpetrator continued, "I mean, Genocider helps fight and that's great and all, but what does Fukawa do? She's not very active in the fight as far as I can tell..."

"But really, she doesn't have the skill set to be active in the fight against despair," the older employee across the table said, "She's an author. She's not physically suited for the scouts like Asahina; she can't strategise like Togami or provide intellectual support like Kirigiri and Naegi."

"Nor can Hagakure, but even he's pitching in with the motivational team... although most of his 'predictions' don't portray a very promising future."

"They make people laugh though and laughter is often a good weapon against despair."

"So what does Fukawa do? She's a writer, right? Does she write motivational pieces?"

"Um..." the older employee glanced up the table and found Fukawa staring back at him. "I'm sure she's doing something like that," he said hastily turning away back to the younger, oblivious partner.

"So you haven't seen anything from her..."

"That's not the point though, not everyone here is to do business."

"No, but everyone helps out when and where they can. I know most of the people here are family and friends of real workers, but I also know they volunteer for things like cleaning and such. Heck, even all the cafeteria staff are volunteers. Just because Genocider's doing something doesn't mean Fukawa is immune from pitching in. So what's stopping Fukawa...?"

She paused. Her companion was making strange eye movement which kept flicking back up the table. Confused, she turned and met Fukawa's murderous glare full in the face. Shocked and surprised, the perpetrator turned hurriedly away and began shovelling mouthfuls down her throat to keep herself silent. All conversation down that end of the table, died.

Fukawa turned back to her plate, still angry and upset. Did they think she liked being helpless whilst Genocider took all the glory? No, no she did not. For all her bravo to her friends and other employees, she was still terrified when she went to sleep that she'd wake up on some bloody battlefield surrounded by guns and bombs, although other members of Syo's team did try and warn Fukawa when a raid on monokumas was coming up. And she'd try and write something, but with all the fear and tension in her life at the minute, nothing was coming to mind. She tried continuing the dark masterpiece she started during the High School Life of Mutual Killings but that, whilst widely acknowledged for being a literary masterpiece, was also known for being particularly depressing. Not in a despairing way, but the Future Foundation publishers, who mostly dealt with motivational self-helps and encouragement brochures, felt that the world in its current state would not be the best audience for such a text. Perhaps in a few years when the world was back in its feet and Despair was over, then the world would be able to acknowledge it for the masterpiece it was. For now, they had said, how about writing something encouraging?

Easier said than done. Fukawa had never written anything really encouraging. Her personality didn't allow for it. Even her romances had at least been incredibly fictionalised so as to avoid the effect of her dismal personality. Once again, Fukawa had hit writer's block. She had no inspiration.

"_The best way to start writing is to write about something you know."_

Fukawa froze her hands in the middle of scratching her head in desperation. It was a phrase she had heard long, long ago, back in elementary school when her teacher had first told her she had a gift for writing. She had replied that she had nothing to write about.

"_You wrote this," the teacher had replied, holding up that despicable love letter that deceitful first love had shown the class, "you understood your feelings well enough to put them down on paper. That's always the best way to start writing is to write about something you know. And you write beautifully."_

So what do I know?

Fukawa stood up so suddenly it made the female employee jump in fright, spaghetti still hanging out of her mouth like a pasta waterfall. But Fukawa ignored her. She ignored all the weird looks she was now receiving for all the employees around her. Because for the first time in the two months since she had arrived at the Future Foundation headquarters, she had inspiration, she knew what she could write about.

Who else could that be but her darling Byakuya-sama?

But what should she write? Fukawa wondered on her way back to her room. She had tried love letters but thanks to the others, particularly Hagakure, that had gone horribly wrong. It had spent the group fifteen minutes to persuade Togami that Naegi was not in love with him. Honestly Byakama-sama had the strangest ideas...

Fukawa turned a corner and suddenly backtracked to hide behind it again from the object of her thoughts and affections. Normally, upon seeing the idol of her desire, Fukawa would throw herself upon him, but seeing him standing there in deep conversation with Makoto Naegi made Fukawa reconsider.

"...thanks for this, by the way," Naegi was saying.

"Hmph," was Togami's response, "as if I didn't have enough to do without backing you up on another of your unrealistic ideals."

"You're calling my ideals unrealistic the same way you call them naive. Just because I would prefer it if we could solve this war without excessive violence doesn't mean my ideas are childish or innocent, other words you call them."

"When are you going to grow up and realise that some things are necessary for progression? Do you think that I would have become the heir to the Togami inheritance if I had been as passive as you wish we were? Is this why you don't allow your sister to carry around a gun, the symbol of war?"

"I don't think my sister needs a gun for protection," Naegi said with a small laugh, "she can shoot down monokumas with words alone."

Togami made another none committal noise and moved away. "I need to go. See you."

"Yeah, see you later!"

As the two boys moved away, Fukawa shivered in round the corner. She had been too far away to properly hear their conversation until they raised their voices in farewell and the pieces she had overheard sent her imagination spinning: "thanks", "backing you up", "same way", "without excessive", "progression", "passive as you", "for protection" and the farewells. Perhaps it was because her thoughts were on the love letter that sent her mind along that dirty path, hung with pictures of two pale young men, protection required, backed up again firmer objects to keep each other upright.

She needed a pen. She needed paper. Then she needed to be alone in her room, scrawling out the dark, twisted images circulating her imagination.

Perhaps, with a little inspiration from her friends, 'Moist Dreams in Malaysia' could be restarted. And through her talent on the pen, she could encourage her friends to be honest with their hidden desires. Fukawa squealed and hugged herself. Ah! She couldn't wait!

* * *

Yeah, backstory. Since most of the chapters are probably going to be various pairings in various situations, this more serious prologue is more how the writings of Fukawa came about rather than fluff. Expect that next chapter.

P.S. the love letter is reference to Danganronpa - 4koma short. You can read it on Danbooru. I would put a hyperlink but I don't know whether I can on Fanfiction. Heck, I'm not even certain I can be promoting this on Fanfiction. It's been so long since I read the official rules, which I probably have somewhere...  
Oh well, if I get told not to I'll just delete this last paragraph. And now I should stop ranting now because you guys don't really want to read this bit do you. You just want me to get on with the next chapter...


	2. And He Came

Do you remember last chapter I said this will be fluff?

(Insert laughter here, that gets more and more maniacal the longer it goes on for.)

Yeah...

Warning: this is not fluff. I doubt it will become fluffier as we progress. It will be a lot more graphic than fluff. 'MDiM' is meant to be yaoi. So this will probably wander over to the nearly porn section. Just to warn you. You have been warned.

... yeah, definitely indecent...

* * *

"_Oh, Togami-kun," Naegi-kun says as the other enters his bedroom, "this is a surprise, I had not expected you to come so early."_

"_What do you mean, Naegi?" Byakuya-sama says, waiting for the lock to click before approaching the younger male, his breath sharp and fast, "I haven't come yet at all."_

"_Huh?"_

"_As slow as always," Byakuya-sama exclaims before he grips Naegi's face and pulls it close to his own. Naegi's eyes widen as their lips lock, Togami already forcing his tongue in, tasting the sweet object of his desire. He felt Naegi's shock lessen as the latter's tongue flinched and then began to push back, attempting to establish some control over the situation. But Byakuya-sama's dominated, pressing Naegi down both inside and out as he pushed forwards._

_Naegi felt the back of his legs hit bed. He falls back and Byakuya-sama falls with him, emphasising his control of the situation with the positioning of their bodies: on top of both. His left hand still clasps Naegi's chin, asserting supremacy over the kiss, controlling the pause for breath before forcing their lips back together once more. There is a little more bite in this kiss, Byakuya-sama every so often nipping his lover's lips, already pink and puffy from the force of his affection. _

_The nimble fingers of the other hand begin to flick open the buttons of Naegi's shirt, gradually shifting lower and lower. Naegi's hands had stopped flailing by now and are upon the older boy's back, constantly shifting with every change in their kiss. As Byakuya-sama's tongue pushed in deeper, the hands on the back would clench and the arms around the waist would squeeze. Every so often, when the kiss was more balanced and Naegi felt less dominated, a finger would slip beneath Byakuya-sama's belt and stroke the pale skin beneath._

_At last, Byakuya-sama pulls away with a sigh and gazes down at Naegi. Naegi's flushed face and inconsistent breathing puts Byakuya-sama's lustful panting to shame. Oh, how he wanted continue devouring the ruby-red blush, nibbling his skin until Naegi was a chewed up wreck of lustful emotion but Byakuya-sama knew that could wait. Naegi's shirt was fully open, allowing a new area to toy with, a new playing field to demonstrates his desires to consume the boy before him._

_But first..._

_With a chuckle, Byakuya-sama removes the hands from around his waist and replaces them on his shoulders, leaning in and whispering, "You don't seem to be taking advantage of this break to the fullest extent. I seem to be still fully dressed."_

_Below one eye opens; the breathing regaining some rhythm. As Byakuya-sama leans in closer grinning, a hand pulls free of his grasp and slips off the glasses. Byakuya-sama blinks, confused and now the tables have turned. Naegi's locked legs cause Byakuya-sama to topple onto the bed beside him. The spectacles land a few feet away on a pillow, where they will be safe from the scuffle as Naegi attempts to lead. Finally, Naegi sits astride Byakuya-sama, panting and pleased. This feeling is momentary as something hard presses firmly against Naegi's thigh, causing him to start in surprise._

The clenched fingers tightened.

_The little jump is all Byakuya-sama needs. One hand slips under Naegi's arm, hooks into Naegi's armpit and tosses him off. Naegi lands face first on the soft down. He glances back over his shoulder to complain, and Byakuya-sama is suddenly there, apparently angry. "The removal of my clothes I can bear, but do not, under any circumstances, remove these understand!" One hand was wrapped firmly around Naegi's waist, the other grasped Byakuya-sama's spectacles and held them threateningly close to Naegi's nose. As Naegi flinched and nodded, soft lips nuzzled the side of his neck and sharp teeth nipped his ear. "Otherwise," Byakuya-sama whispers, "how can I witness the affect of my love upon you?" Byakuya-sama's tongue licks the underside of Naegi's earlobe and his front teeth nibble it and tug at it. The pressure of leaning up to Naegi's head meant pressing something stiff into Neagi's behind. Naegi's blush deepened the harder it got, the thicker it got, the more force it drove into Naegi's rear._

_Meanwhile, Byakuya-sama's spare hand had moved from Naegi's waist and had snaked down to the top of his trousers. Whilst Neagi was distracted by the pressure from behind and the wet muscle now running down the edge of his neck, Byakuya-sama's hand was unbuckling his belt and groping within the fabric of his pants for the sign that his affection was received._

Naegi's face paled.

_The result made him sigh. "Now, Naegi," he murmurs, pulling free Naegi's member and running his fingers up and down the short length, "how passive must you be to remain only halfway at this stage. I've been hard at this long before I stepped into this room. Clearly, you haven't been doing your part."_

"_No, I..." Naegi attempts to justify his lack of erection, but Byakuya-sama is already rectifying his mistake, pressing his own stiffness against Naegi's backside, as if to demonstrate how Naegi's should be, thrusting in time to the pumping of Togami's fingers..._

Naegi looked up sharply from the page to stare at Fukawa's anxious face. "W-well," the author asked desperately, panting as if she had just witnessed firsthand the scene she had depicted on the page. Neagi's face was red enough for that to be the case.

"Err... just wondering... why are our names written so differently?"

Fukawa looked like he had just asked he to blaspheme her god. In hindsight, Naegi probably had. "Byakuya-sama sh-should not be known as anything else! Y-you... you're just you."

"Ah, right..." Naegi forced himself to look back at the scrawling handwriting, moving over the parts that he couldn't quite manage to stomach.

_...and then he lay, spent, feeling the evidence of his efforts drying on his stomach. His breath catches as Byakuya-sama kissed his tip, his mouth moving up Naegi's body before pressing against his lips again, as if rewarding him for his achievement. At some point whilst one hand had been working Naegi's body to breaking point, the other hand begun massaging his own length, feeling it swell with desire at the thought of what it could do to Naegi. Upon seeing it, Naegi's breath caught again, but this time, his hands reach forwards and he takes hold of Byakuya-sama, seemingly desiring to prove that he can dominate too..._

"Is the detail necessary?" Naegi asked nervously, glancing up again. Fukawa looked round with a tilt of her head. Apparently, she hadn't heard his question. "Never mind," Naegi muttered, returning his eyes to the page.

_..."I told you, I never come early."_

_Byakuya-sama's laugh at Naegi's fumbling made the younger male burn with embarrassment. Desperate to show his leadership, that he can make Byakuya-sama breathless, Naegi abandons simple toying with his fingers and instead brought the swelling to his lips. He had the pleasure of hearing Byakuya-sama's surprise before he wrapped his warm lips around the cool length..._

"Is there a specific reason why... um... we're... um... depicted... like this?" Naegi asked, breaking away from the page for a third time, simply asking to give his eyes a break from the scrawl and his mind a break from the detail.

He could tell from Fukawa's expression that she hadn't understood him. "B-b-because B-Byakuya-sama is m-much more a-ass-assertive."

"Right..."

_...it was warm and sticky and the volume of it made Naegi gag. Its appearance surprised him. It came suddenly, not allowing Naegi to retreat before it was inside of him. He choked and attempted to move away, but Byakuya-sama's hand upon the back of his head meant he had to remain and take it all. His teeth rested on the tip edge as his mouth was filled and when it was finally over, he sat back, shuddered and made a move towards the ensuite bathroom. An arm embraced his middle whilst a hand gags him and pulls him down._

"_Swallow," is Byakuya-sama's whispered command and Naegi is forced to obey, downing the sticky mixture. He leans back against Byakuya-sama's pale body, coughing and forcing himself to calm down. His eyes open and meet Byakuya-sama's, stern and proud. "See, you know when I've come... Finished already?"_

"_N-no," Naegi manages, but he knows the strength has gone from his body, leaving it limp and hot and out of his control. He knows this is the case as Byakuya-sama laughs and forces him down onto the covers, leaving his rear exposed..._

Naegi could see where this was going and he wasn't sure he was going to enjoy reading it. He decided to throw in the towel and stop whilst his mind was still vaguely innocent and free from erotic imagery, particularly that which involved someone he had to work with. He smiled in Fukawa's direction and offered her the papers. "It's really good, well done..." he began.

"Y-you haven't finished." Naegi opened his eyes. To his dismay, rather than looking pleased that he had read her work, Fukawa looked offended that he was giving it back too soon. Her eyes blazed as she said firmly, "y-you have to finished it."

"Oh..." Naegi said, trying to hide his disappointment. He checked to see how much he had to go and saw at least two pages he had yet to touch. Bracing himself Naegi swore to finish this as quickly as possible.

_...Naegi hissed as a dollop of cold lube splatters onto his naked back, still hot from their previous engagement. Byakuya-sama scoops it up with a single finger and rubs around Naegi's waiting..._

"This bit here... what is that?" Naegi asked, pointing to some of the words which were smudged with some sort of liquid.

"Oh, s-s-s-sorry," Fukawa ran the back of her hand over her mouth in memory, "g-got ex-cited."

"Oh, it's only saliva," Naegi muttered in relief. For a second, he couldn't quite work out why he was relieved, but the passage he held in his hand must be affecting his emotions.

_...he could feel it, long and thick and hard again. Its tip prodded Naegi's long spend member as its master tests the area to ensure a smooth entrance. Naegi knew if he reached up and touched it, it would be wet with anticipation. But before he could make such a move, Byakuya-sama is shiting position, and the firmness now presses against Naegi's entrance..._

'When does this end?' Naegi couldn't help wondering, speeding up his skim-reading in an attempt to end the increasingly uncomfortable feeling he was getting as a result of Fukawa's writing.

_...the penetration is quick..._

...moving swiftly on...

_...his cries getting louder and louder as the penetration went deeper and deeper until Naegi thought Byakuya-sama was piercing the very fabric of his soul. Byakuya-sama speed had nearly reached the point where he was pounding in time with Naegi's heart..._

Naegi's heart was pounding by this point and his boiling blood had made his face go red, but neither did he associate with the emotions Fukawa had depicted on the page. A glance up found her face awkwardly close, clearly anxious that he finished already. Wishing to oblige but worried about what he might read, Naegi skipped to the end.

_...both lay curled around each other, hot and sweaty, leaking fluid from tip and rear. Naegi feels thin arms wrap around him and pull him in. He nestles closer and rests his head beneath the chin of his greatest support..._

That was it, he couldn't take much more. Naegi thrust the papers back into Fukawa's arms and stepped back, leaning against the wall for support, his face beetroot red and very hot under the collar. He forced himself to take deep breaths and try not to throw up.

"W-well?" Fukawa was way too close for Naegi's comfort, considering what she had just written. He inched down the wall, whilst trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't offend her but that would persuade her not to show this to Togami.

When he didn't respond, Fukawa began to paw at her head in a panic. "Y-you hated it, d-didn't you! You h-hated it!"

'Lie,' was Naegi's immediate thought, 'or she might do something drastic.'

"No... um... you get the feelings across really well," he began. Oh, yes, he could definitely agree with that. It made reading it so much more uncomfortable. Every time he saw his own name he felt himself flinch inside. "Um... it does... err... it's very descriptive... err..." Naegi rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Fukawa. She was regarding him nervously. Finally, Naegi took a deep breath and said outright, "don't show this to Togami."

Fukawa's shock mirrored Naegi's own upon initially reading the papers now grasped in her hands. "W-why?"

"Well..." Naegi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I'm not certain he'll appreciate it..."

Fukawa's breath was coming quicker, more panicky. "N-no, y-you're right... th-this isn't good enough for Byakuya-sama. H-he... it-it..."

"No!" Naegi could see the self-deprivation coming on and tried to intercept it, "It's more... Togami and I don't have that kind of relationship and I think... I think..." maybe straightforward was the best way of putting it, "I think he'll be pretty offended if you suggest otherwise."

Fukawa's lips moved silently as she worked something out in her head. Then, an unhealthy glimmer in her eye, she said, "he-his affections lie s-somewhere else?"

"Yes," Naegi said, the firmest he had been the entire conversation, "and that's why what you've written is not for him." He watched Fukawa as she clearly translated this into something completely different in her head, before adding nervously, "it's not that what you've written is bad. It's good. It... Portrays the mood really well... it's just..."

"He'd prefer it with someone else." That look in her eye was definitely an unhealthy one; that and the trail of drool now sliding out of the corner of Fukawa's mouth. Neagi took one look at it and realised he needed to back out of this conversation now.

"Yes, well, it was... interesting to read your work..."

At the word "work", Fukawa's eyes snapped back into focus and she stared at Naegi. "For Byakuya-sama," she murmured, "I have to go. I must write something motivational for Byakuya-sama!"

Naegi looked on helplessly as Fukawa turned tail and ran off. He sighed heavily and inwardly thanked whichever god cared that he hadn't at least disheartened Fukawa from writing. But where had she gotten inspiration to write that? Last he knew she was writing a dark, twisted, if page turning, novel based on her own experiences. Why was she suddenly writing what can only be described as word porn?

"Your face is red. What happened?"

Naegi jumped about a foot in the air, leapt backwards and smacked his head against the wall. Togami's voice had been right by his ear, his breath hot on the side of Naegi's neck. Naegi was sure he went even redder as he exclaimed, "nothing, nothing." When it was obvious that wasn't convincing Togami, he added, "I just read Fukawa's latest work."

Togami raised an eyebrow, "wasn't aware she was writing again. Is it worth my time?"

"Ah, she... she said it wasn't finished yet..."

"Hmph, fine, not that I care anyway," Togami turned his back on the flustered younger boy and began walking away. "I was hoping to continue the discussion from yesterday, but since you clearly have other things on your mind..."

"Err... yeah... see you later..." Naegi agreed, hurrying in the opposite direction. No matter how hard he tried, he knew there was no way he could face Togami now.

The elder boy watched Naegi go with obvious surprise. This was the first time Naegi had ever turned down a conversation, a chance to be with a friend, a chance to bond...

Togami shook his head. What had Fukawa been writing?

* * *

More to the point, what have I been writing!?

You have no idea how many cups of tea and yaoi fanfics I have been through to get this done. I wanted put up an example of what I meant with the first chapter but this...

Should I really have enjoyed writing this as much as I did?

Oh, poor Naegi... (Sniggers)

So yeah, open to suggestions. This is just something to pass the time and try and get me back into writing. So yeah... whatever...


End file.
